1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a front derailleur for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a front derailleur for a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. The various components of the bicycle are usually mounted to the bicycle frame. Some components of the bicycle that have been extensively redesigned are the bicycle derailleurs.
One component that is mounted to the bicycle frame is the front derailleur. Generally speaking, the front derailleur is typically secured to the seat tube of the bicycle frame. The front derailleur basically includes a fixed member nonmovably secured to the seat tube of the bicycle frame, and a movable section supported to be movable relative to the fixed member. The movable section supports a chain guide having a pair of vertical surfaces for contacting a chain.
When the derailleur is mounted to the seat tube, the shift or derailleur cable can be mounted to run longitudinally along the sear tube. Typically, a braze-on connection is permanently fastened to the seat tube at a predetermined location. Depending upon the location of the braze-on connection, the angle at which the shift cable is connected to the derailleur may change such that a large pulling force is required to shift the derailleur. In other words, if the angle of the cable relative to the derailleur becomes too small, the derailleur may become difficult to shift. Therefore, a front derailleur may not operate very well on frames with very small seat tubes.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for a bicycle with an improved front derailleur assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.